


Ebb & Flow

by NoraShizaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Tears, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraShizaya/pseuds/NoraShizaya
Summary: Inspired by anime named Nagi no AsukaraThe story of Branched Love with heavy angst, pain, hurt, sadness, jealousy, complicated relationship, one sided feeling and unrequited love but with a happy ending"If you didn't love anyone, you wouldn't feel pain or sadness"But, is that true?
Kudos: 2





	Ebb & Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! NoraShizaya here with new story!
> 
> After taking a month break, i decide to update another story. It should be updated as Christmas present for reader but then i have to complete the storyline
> 
> BUT I FINALLY HERE!
> 
> This story were inspired by anime named Nagi no Asukara. You didn't have to watch the anime to read this story but i do suggest the anime because it's different than any other story
> 
> With so many ANGST!!!
> 
> Welp, enough with the chitchat. I hope you'll like the story
> 
> Enjoy!

**Ebb & Flow**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Okinawa, a small island in Japan that isolated from the main island. It need four hours using small boats and five hours using larger boats to reach the island from the main island. From the outside, this island might look like a normal island like any other island in Japan_

_But, there's something that make this island special. Something that not many people know about it. It was Shioshishio, a big peaceful city under the sea where sea people lived._

"Are you sure you won't come to school late if you help me here, Kyohei? You don't have to help me here, anyway. You should just focus on your school" ask Isamu an elderly man in his 60 who wear a simple blue cap, black shirt, a pair of grey pants and a pair of fisherman boots.

He looked toward his grandson who currently spreading a net on the sea to catch some fist, the boy looked around 15 with tan coloured skin, slicked-back brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He wear a white t-shirt with black line and a pair of long brown pants

"It's okay, i have enough time to catch some fish before going to school" he replied calmly while keep looked to the sea _'Beside… i just want to see the sea before i'm going'_ he thought to himself "Well, if you say so" the older man said before leaned on his chair

"Come to think again, this is the day, right? The day you tell me you'll have a couple new friends from _Shioshishio_ tranferred to your class" Kyohei glance to his grandpa and nodded "Yeah" he replied shortly "Are you excited?" ask Isamu "Not really" reply Kyohei

**Meanwhile on Shioshishio...**

"Nii-san, you have to hurry. We have to go now or we will come late to our new school" warned a boy around 12, he had brown straight hair that come past his chin and a pair of sea-blue eyes. He wear a white sailor shirt with sea-blue coloured line, a matching tie, a long dark blue pants and dark brown shoes

"Yeah yeah, i know i know" came the reply from the second floor where a pair of rushed feet came running down "Are you ready now, nii-san?" ask the boy again "Yeah, sorry to make you wait, Kasuka" replied an older boy looked around 14 with bleached blond hair and a pair of sea-blue eyes. He wore a same uniform as his brother, Kasuka but didn't wearing a tie

"It's okay" replied Kasuka shortly then walked out from their house followed by Shizuo. The raven haired girl clicked her tongue as she keep checking her watch "Geez, where is Shizuo and Izaya? We almost late" she grumbled

The girl had straight dark brown hair that reach to her waist with a wispy bangs and a pair of sea-blue eyes, she wore a white sailor dress uniform that reach to her knees with sea-blue collar and line, a white knee-sock and dark brown shoes

"Kazane-chan, don't be so grumpy in the first thing in morning like that, you'll get old faster" teased a boy who sat on fence wall beside the street, he had straight black hair and a pair of sea-blue eyes. The eyes that were the proof he was a sea people

"Kazane, Shinichi! Sorry to make you wait!" both of the teens turn their head toward the direction of the voice and see Shizuo running after toward them with Kasuka followed calmly behind him "Sorry for late" he panted and frown crept on his face as he looked around only to find one person were missing

"Where's Izaya?" he questioned "He say that he will just meet us in the main gate" replied Kazane, Shizuo frown deepened "I thought we gonna met here?" ask Shizuo, Kazane shrugged "He say to just wait him in the main gate, there's something he want to try but i don't know what it is" she replied

"I wonder what is that. I hope it wasn't something stupid" Shizuo wondered, Shinichi shrug his shoulder and start walking toward the main gate "Don't think about it, we'll know the answer when we get there" he said "Well, let's just met him there" say Kazane before walked after Shinichi

"Come on, nii-san. We better hurry" Kasuka suggested, Shizuo nodded and walked after his brother _'I wonder what the flea planning to, i hope it wasn't something to make me upset because if it is, i would gave him a nice punch on the head'_ he thought mentally

**Meanwhile…**

The raven looked at his reflection on the mirror with wide smile "Well, i'm quite good in this" he commented as he look down at the uniform from his new school. Because his previous school get down, he and his childhood friends were forced to moved school on the surface

He never going up there, not even once. Because there's strict rule that forbid every sea people to go to the surface, not just because we can't last long without water but because the elder always said that sea people always forbidden to interact with the people from the surface it'll make the Sea God mad

_'I hope with our moved to school on the surface those strict rule will be erased. I wonder what will the surface look like, how their city look like, how their people look like, how will they act toward us?'_ the raven giggled happily _'I can't wait to see it_ he exclaimed mentally

He gasped when he sees the clock that hanging on the wall beside the mirror "I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed while took his bag and rushed to met with his friends "I hope Shizu-chan didn't mad" he mumbled on his way

"Ah! Good morning, Izaya-kun" greet a man who currently swimming around while catching fish with a net "Good morning, Hazaki-san. You look busy this morning" he greeted back "Yeah, the fish were imigrate now, it's best times to catch them" replied the man

"I have to go now, i hope you catch a lot of fish Hazaki-san" Izaya said while waving his hand, the man nodded and continued his task. Izaya smiled then began to walk down the street "Izaya-kun" he turn around to see an old woman waving from inside the house

"Have you eat breakfast?" she asked kindly, Izaya nodding and smiled "Don't worry, Kaori-baachan. My stomach were full" he replied looking at the older woman "What about lunch? I have some onigiri, you can brought some" she offered

Izaya face lit up "Can i have them?" he asked, the woman nodded and took a lunch box from the table "I already prepare this for you" she said as Izaya running toward her and took the lunch box "Thank you so much, Kaori-baachan" he said happily as he stuff the box in his bag

"Oh yeah, you might should re-lit your spirit flames. It might going fading away tonight" Izaya nod his head "I will, don't worry about it" he said before turned around "I will prepare some offerings you could brought" she offered "Thank you so much!" Izaya bowed "I have to go now" he exclaimed before dashed toward the exit gate

The raven smiled widely, he always felt grateful to be born as one of sea people. Living in _Shioshishio_ is amazing, people here always so kind to him. Izaya lost his parents when he still little kid. But people here always cared for him and that's make Izaya so happy.

Sea people could live and breath under water all thanks for _Ena. Ena_ is the outer layer of the skin of sea people that help them to breath and live under water. People in _Shioshishio_ have special flames named spirit flames. A special flames that coming from the power of the Sea God

To protect and to help sea people to live under water. Sea people usually work as fisherman, living under water gave them special advantage but there's also some of them who decide to work as gardener.

As the raven running toward the exit gate, he could see the figure of his friend waiting for him. "Shizu-chan! Kazane, Shinichi, Kasuka. Good morning!" he greeted while waving his hand happily, he could see their head turn to him and their eyes widened in surprised _'O_ _f course they would be surprise. I'm not using my old uniform but the new uniform from the school in the surface'_ he giggled.

As soon as Shizuo turn his head toward the one they've been waiting for, his face turn into surprise as his eyes widened. There is it, Izaya. Running toward them with a big smile on his face, wearing his new uniform, a white shirt with dark brown line, a long dark brown pants, and unbuttoned light brown blazer with dark brown line.

It was enticing sight and Shizuo realize he couldn't take his eyes away. His white pearl skin were look shining under the sunlight, his black ebony hair swung around by the wave, his reddish sea-blue eyes were beautiful just like a gem and those beautiful smile

_'He's so…'_

"Beautiful" he muttered loud enough for the other to hear, Kazane snap her head toward him and smiled sadly "Yeah, You're right. Izaya is really beautiful" she agreed, Shizuo snapped "Eh? Wh-what?! Yo-you! Th-that's not wh-what i mean!" he stuttered while a light of pink start to appear on his cheek

"I don't mean Izaya! What i mean is... fish! Yeah, the fish is so beautiful today" he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck, Kazane sigh but smiled "I see" she said before looked down _'You don't have to obviously lie like that'_ she thought sadly

Kasuka silently staring without comment anything while Shinichi only sneered quietly _'Stupid dense'_ he thought. Izaya stop in front of them, panting hard. "I'm… sorry, i'm... late" he said between his panting, Shizuo snap from his thought and narrowed his eyes "What are you wear?" he asked

Izaya stood straight and giggled "Are you like it? I'm wearing our new school uniform" he said while twirling around, a vein popped on the blond forehead "Why did you wear it?!" he growled, Izaya blinked before he gasped as he realize his other friends were wearing their old uniform

"Why did you guys wear that?" he asked "Why are we wear this?! Why are you wear that shit?!!" the blond roared "Shizu-chan bad! Watch your language! Beside, i wear this because we will start our school in new school, of course i will wear this" the raven retorded

The blond hissed "Change it back!" the raven shook his head while crossing his hand in front of his chest "No" he replied "Change it back!" the blond demand but Izaya keep shaking his head "No!" he said "So, you choose people on the surface over our people, huh. What a surprise" he acussed, Izaya gaped "What? I didn't mean like that" he retorded

"Then why are you wearing that?! That easy for you to forget **our** school?" ask the blond, but Izaya merely shake his head "I thought it'll be good to blend in and to feel less awkward" he reasoned, the blond grunted "Change it back or i'll force you to put it off **here**!" he shouted

Izaya yelped, running toward Shinichi and hide behind his back "Shinichi… Shizu-chan is so evil" he whimpered, Shinichi only sighed "Alright alright, stop fighting both of you, we are best friends, right?" he said making Shizuo click his tongue

Shinichi turn toward Izaya and pat his head "You're not wrong, Izaya. It's good thing that you're trying to blend in on our new school, but isn't more great if we used our old uniform? To show that we will still love it" he advised, the raven silence for a moment before nod

"Okay, i'll change it" he muttered, Shinichi smiled then pat his head again "Good boy" he said make Izaya giggled. Shizuo who watch the scene could feel a weird feeling burn in his chest and make it ache, he click his tongue before looking away

"Okay, i'll change it. You guys could wait for me on the surface" the raven said before dashed back to his home "Don't take too long" he could hear Shinichi yelled but Izaya keep running without looking back

As soon as he reach his home again, he sighed. It's always like this, not just Shizu-chan but almost everyone in _Shioshishio_ didn't like people on the surface. They didn't get along well even sea people were forbidden to fall in love with people from the surface

It is say that they child wouldn't inherit Ena and thus they cannot live in _Shioshishio_ , it'll make population in _Shioshishio_ decreased and if this keep going then, sea people would extinct. And when sea people keep persistent to married people on the surface then

They would be expelled from the city and forbid to come back. Just like what happen to Akari and Shizuo's older sister, Miuna. They got expelled from the city years ago because they fall in love with people on the surface and since then they never come back

After changed back to his old uniform, Izaya dashed back to where they meeting place early only to found the place were empty. He shrug his shoulder, thinking that maybe his best friends already waiting on the surface. Take a leap, he start to swim above.

But then…

Kyohei frowned as the net he spread early on the sea become heavier and heavier than before, like the net were catch something bigger than a fish _'Did i catch some heavy rock?'_ he wondered while keep pulling the net up. But to his surprise

Maybe he beyond surprise, he sure if he was his grandfather then maybe, his grandfather would have a heart attack but luckily it's only him. But, that's not make his shock less than before, in fact he sure his face now would be so funny with his mouth gaping wide.

When he sees instead of fish or rock or maybe some coral trapped in his net, it was a boy or sea people to be exact. Looked around his age, wearing a school uniform he never seen before and trapped on his net. Literally **trapped**.

For a couple moment, there's only silence between them, they didn't know what have to do or say. Unbeknownst to them, there's a couple pair of eyes staring at them from the shore with fire of jealousy "Izaya?!" Kazane exclaimed

"How can he trapped on a net like that?" Shinichi wondered. Shizuo looked at the two of them, felt speechless _'I've had witnessed it… The moment when two people have their special meetings. That maybe would change their life'_ he thought mentally

"I'm sorry, you trapped on my net like that" Kyohei said calmly as he freeing the raven from the net, he could see clearly the tint of pink blush appear on the raven cheeks as he looked down on the wood floor, unable to think something to say

"Are you hurt?" Kyohei asked again while kneeling down beside the raven made him snapped from whatever thought he have on his mind. The raven looked at the taller man beside him "N-no, th-that's not your fault. I'm n-not being careful" he say stuttered before stood up and straighten his uniform.

He stood there nervously playing with the hem of his shirt while still looked down on the boat floor as if it the most interesting things in the world. "Are you hurt?" Kyohei ask, the raven shook his head "I'm fi-fine" he replied

"You don't have to be so nervous like that, i won't bite" the brunette said made the raven become redder than before. "I-i'm sorry" say the shorter man as he try to calm his heart "You look at me like you never see a people before" Kyohei said before walked toward the net, moved them to the smaller storage on the boat

"Are you sea people?" he asked before turn his head toward the shorter male who immediately nodded "I see" he said and then there's a silence once again between them _'What i have to do now?! I never met a person from the surface before, i don't know how to act around them'_ the raven thought nervously

Kyohei take two can of drink from the freezer he keep on the boat and toss one of the can toward the raven "Here" he said, the raven looked up to see a can flying right toward his forehead

"Ow" He whimpered from the contact while keep rubbing his forehead try to subdue the pain, Kyohei couldn't contain the laugh that immediately burst out as he look at the raven's face, his laugh made the raven face even redder than before

"Your face is so hilarious" he said before bent down and take the fallen can "Well, that's partially my fault. I'm sorry, okay" he said before extend his hand, Izaya took it shyly. Kyohei smiled and open his own can "I've never seen that uniform before, are you the transferred student?" he asked while stared the raven up and down

"Ye-yeah, how did you know about it?" asked Izaya, Kyohei shrugged before went to the machine and turn it on "It's coincidence that we are in the same class" he said before drove the boat back to the shore, Izaya face lit up "So, you are one of the student there" he said with a hint of excitement on his voice

Kyohei nodded before glance back to the raven "What's your name?" he found himself ask the mysterious sea people, the raven widen his smile as he relaxed, knowing that the person in front of him wasn't a bad guy

"My name Orihara Izaya, nice to meet you… uh.." Kyohei intterupt "Kyohei" he said calmly, Izaya tilted his head in confusion "Eh?" Kyohei turn his head to the sea again "My name… it's Kadota Kyohei" he simply said

"Nice to meet you, Kadota Kyohei" said Izaya "Did you have a friends?" ask Kyohei suddenly, the raven brow furrowed "Yeah, how did you know that?" Kyohei only humming "Is your friends is three boys and one girl?" he asked again

The raven confusion growing _'Eh? How did he know about it? Is he an esper or something?'_ he wondered before nodded again "How did you know it?" he questioned "Because they standing there with angry expression" Kyohei replied pointed his index finger

Izaya followed the finger to where it pointed and yelped when he sees the angry face on his childhood friends "I'm dead… i'm really dead" he whispered loud enough for Kyohei to hear it

"What did you think you're doing?!" the blond shouted as soon as the boat where Izaya and the mysterious people reach the shore "HOW CAN A SEA PEOPLE TRAPPED ON A NET LIKE THAT?!" the blond yelled "I'm-i'm sorry!" the raven yelped as he running toward Shinichi and hide behind his back

"Shizuo, calmed down. At least Izaya is alright" said Shinichi, Shizuo scoffed and cross his hand in front of his chest while turned away "Whatever" he said "Ah" the raven who sees Kyohei get out of the boat immediately walked toward him

"A-ano, once again. Thank you so much for taking me to the shore and to help me out from the net" he said bowed down "It's okay, it's nothing" he merely replied swung his bad over his shoulder and began to walk away

**Later on…**

"Nice to meet you, my name Kinomiya Kazane"

"I'm Tsukumoya Shinichi"

"I'm Orihara Izaya, nice to meet you"

"My name Heiwajima Shizuo"

Right now, Shizuo and his friends were standing in front of a class full of student from the surface. It's not like Shizuo is nervous or something but he could fear anger start to build on the pit of his stomach when he sees those student were trying to hold a sneer. A fucking **SNEER**

Oh, how much Shizuo want to send his punch right to their face and feeling satisfying when they curled on the ground while crying like a fucking whimp. That surely will boost his mood right away.

The teacher clear his throat "They are your new friends, even though they are from the sea i don't want to hear any of you treat them different or even worse mock them. Are you understand?" he asked with tone full of serious

The student nod their head "Well, is there any question you want to ask your new friends?" ask the teacher, one of them raised his hand "Yes, Takahashi. Is there anything you want to ask?" the student grinned while put down his hand, Shizuo is fucking sure he had a bad feeling about this question

"I just curious are you guys eat fish in your house?" the student, Takahashi asked. Shizuo and the other shared a confusion look before nod their head "Yes, we eat some fish" replied Kazane, Takahashi faked a surprise face

"Eh? Doesn't that mean you are cannibal? Eating your own kind like that, what a gullible" he mocked made the whole class chuckled quietly "Takahashi, that wasn't nice" warned the teacher "Oi, bastard. What did you just say?" the blond growled

"You can't even catch what did i just say? What a surprise, are you even go to school in the sea? Oh, wait a minute. You guys doesn't need to study because fish always have a tiny brain" he mocked again, Shizuo gritted his teeth

"Shizu-chan, calm down" Izaya whispered try to calmed down the blond, he know very well how scary is when Shizuo got angry. "Are you gonna let them mocking us like that? Huh?!" he asked turn toward Izaya who suddenly got quiet

"Shizuo, calm down. Angry won't solve anything" Kazane spoke "Shut up, i'm gonna teach him how to use his mouth" the blond growled "Oh, look at that. The fish is got into a fight" Takahashi jeered. The blond were ready to stomped toward Takahashi

But, another chuckled rang through the classroom. Shizuo turn his head to see Kyohei were in the same classroom as him, the blond gritted his teeth when he ready to demand what is funny, Kyohei beat him "Sometimes i do wonder how the teacher let you pass the grade, Takahashi"

The blond blink and blink again, unsure what to say. _'So that's chuckled wasn't for us?'_ he thought mentally, Takahashi turn his head toward Kyohei in annoyed "What are you mean by that, Kyohei?" he asked feeling annoyed for Kyohei to interrupt his happy time

"Well, it's because you couldn't even tell the different between a fish and sea people and it's start made me wondering whether you have a brain or not" he said calmly with a hint of mockery, he glance toward Takahashi and grinned "Or maybe, you just didn't have eyes to see"

Takahashi abruptly stood from his seat "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, KADOTA?!" he yelled _'So his name Kadota'_ Shizuo thought mentally, Kyohei only shrugged "And now you even have ear problem?" he mocked "THAT'S IT!" Takahashi yelled while walk toward Kyohei

"Takahashi!" the teacher shouting success to make Takahashi stop in his track "That's enough! You went to far!" he warned "But, it's not me who started first, it's Kadota! He mocked me!" Takahashi yelled try to defend himself while Kyohei sit calmly on his seat

"After you mock your new friends first" the teacher pointed out made Takahashi went silent "I want you to come to teacher's room after this, as for you Kadota you could bring them around the school, show them the way around. Is that clear?" he asked

Takahashi huffed and went to sit on his seat while Kyohei nodded. "Okay" the teacher turn his head toward the tranferred student and smiled "You all could take a seat now" he informed. Izaya and the other nodded and went to seat on the empty seat.

"Okay, let's start our lesson for today"

**Lunch Time…**

Kyohei walked toward Izaya and his friends who just finish their meal together "Want me to show you all around now?" he offered "If it won't burden you" replied Shinichi "It won't, follow me then" he said before turning around followed by Shizuo and the other

"This is the first floor, there's teacher room, at the end of the corridor is bathroom for students, there's also another bathroom but it's on different building and different floor. There's also a locker room, the hall where student gathering if there's student meeting

There's also changing room and shower for student after P.E class, a music room and storage room for teacher. On the second floor is full of classroom, there's bathroom on the end of the corridor, there's also a couple club room. On the third floor is special for club room. Is there anything you want to ask?"

"I guess we will fine, i think i remember every room" replied Kazane "You're so amazing, Kazane. Just like always" Izaya praised, Kyohei looked at them as if he have something to say "Is there something you want to ask us? You look at us like you want to say something" ask Shinichi

"Well, i'm just wondering. Would you guys be fine to stay on the lands for almost a day? Wouldn't you guys, you know like need water or maybe keep your body wet or something?" he asked, Izaya and the other staring at Kyohei unblinked

"Don't tell me, are you worrying about our healthy?" ask Izaya with disbelief tone "Well, of course. Our teacher doesn't know about you sea people that well so he couldn't tell me much. I just want to make sure you all gonna be fine while you attend our school" replied Kyohei

Shizuo stunned and looked toward his friend to find they react the same as him _'What's with this guy? This is the first time someone from the surface worried about us, it's not like i know many people from the surface but from what my father told me, he's so different'_ Shizuo thought mentally

"Sorry if my question hurt your feeling, i didn't mean-" his word were cut off when Izaya jump to him and hold both of his hand "I really like you, Dotachin. You're so kind and nice, would you want to be my friends?" he asked with sparkling eyes

"Eh? Didn't we already friends? And what's with Dotachin? My name is Kadota Kyohei" Izaya shook his head "From now on i'll call you Dotachin" he exclaimed, Shinichi chuckled "Well, you sure are weird people. Are you really people from the surface?" he joked

"I hope we will get along, Kadota" Kazane smiled, Shizuo couldn't help but staring at Izayaheart re's a burn feeling inside his heart everytime he sees Izaya who he loved so much smile happily but not toward him

_'Could it be mean they are meant to be together? It's their meeting today was a part of fate? Is this mean i have to prepare to lose Izaya? That i have to let him go?'_

"Shizu-chan? Hey, is something wrong? You look like you're in deep thought" Shizuo snapped back to reality and realize how close Izaya's face to his and back awa "N-no, i'm fine" Izaya tilted his head "Are you sure? Your face is red" he pointed out

"Y-yes, i'm fine. It-it's might because of the weather! Yeah! It's really hot today, don't you feel that?" the blond stuttered as he make a motion of fan with his hand, Kazane smiled "Don't worry about him, Izaya. Sometimes Shizuo could be really stupid

"Wha-" Shinichi couldn't help but let out a snicker "Yeah, sometimes he could be really stupid" he agreed mockingly "What! Are you asking for fight, Shinichi?" the blond growled "Bad Shizu-chan, you shouldn't fight with your friends" the raven pouted

"I see, he's really stupid" Kyohei stated made everyone burst out laughing while Shizuo's face become redder "Now, to ask your questions early. We will be fine as long as we keep our _Ena_ wet in couple hours" say Shinichi

" _Ena_ ? What is that?" Kyohei questioned "It's kind of the outer layer of our skin that help us, sea people to breath in water. As long as we keep our _Ena_ wet, then we will be fine" explained Kazane, Kyohei hummed "To keep those _Ena_ wet, are you guys have to soak yourself with sea water?" he asked

"Yeah, just for several minutes but we could use any kind of water. It didn't have to sea water" Shinichi answered "Well, stop asking about us. I want to hear about the surface too. Everything about them" Izaya exclaimed with sparkling eyes

"If that's the case, i could show you around the city and several interesting place" offered Kyohei "Would you do that?" ask Izaya with sparkling eyes, Kyohei nodded "If you want" he replied. Izaya looked at Shizuo and the other with eyes full with hope

Shizuo clicked his tongue "Don't look at me with those eyes" he grumbling while ruffling his hair, but Izaya keep looking at him with 'puppy eyes' hoping to melt Shizuo's heart "Alright alright, i'll get along with you" he finally gave in

"Well, if Shizuo want to come then i'll come too" remarked Kazane "Me too" Shinichi added "Then, this weekend. Are you free this weekend, Dotachin?" ask Izaya "Don't call me Dotachin and yes, i'm free" replied the brunette "Then, this weekend" exclaimed Izaya

**Ding… dong**

"It's look like lunch time is finished" Kazane said "We should get back to the class" Shinichi remarked. They start walked back to the class, Shinichi, Kazane and Izaya were chatter happily while Kyohei and Shizuo walked behind them

Shizuo glance nervously toward Kyohei "If you have something to say, you just have to say it. You don't have to held it" Kyohei spoke break the silence between them _'Bastard'_ Shizuo thought annoyingly

"I just want to say thank you, for what you did on the classroom early" the blond admitted "You don't have to say thank you, i just didn't like how Takahashi act all mighty like that when in reality he didn't do any better than other people" explained Kyohei

There silence between them before Kyohei spoke again "Izaya is sure interesting person" he stated and the blond scowled in return "I wouldn't let you have him. He's mine" he declared before walk faster to catch on his friends.

Yes, Izaya was his. He's the only one who know Izaya better than anybody in this world, he's the most closest person to Izaya. He had seen him cry and smile before and no one know about it. Shizuo didn't care about fate or anything else and he didn't care even though Izaya and Kadota were meant to be, because Shizuo would do anything he could to make Izaya stay with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and critics are welcome. And i will be happy if someone did it, at least i would know what you guys thinking about the story.
> 
> I forgot to mention but the reason i didn't add any relationship on the tag is because i want to add them as the story goes by. So you wouldn't know whom would end up with whom *laugh evily*
> 
> See you in next chapter!


End file.
